The Love of My Life
by BellPrincess
Summary: Roxas was born the son of a servant, but is taken in by the neighboring Kingdom. While questioning his sexuality, Roxas meets what might be the love of his life.  Warning! Contains Yaoi! Main Pairings: Soriku, VenXVan, AkuRoku
1. My Two Gay Brothers

It was a cool summer evening and Prince Roxas was just sitting in the garden that his gardener, Marluxia, had designed so very beautifully just for him. Marluxia was the best in the business.

"I wonder what I was like back then," Roxas mumbled to himself. See Roxas wasn't like any other Prince he knew. Roxas was born as a servant to a neighboring Kingdom, Twilight. The Kingdom he was raised in was Oblivion. He always thought it was such a strange name, but he didn't mind. In fact he really payed no attention to much of anything since it was his elder brother who was going to inherit the Kingdom. Everything was left to Sora, who had just recently told his parents that he was gay.

Sora was going to be married in six months to Princess Kairi of Destiny, three Kingdoms over. This marriage was to have an alliance, but since his brother had told everyone that he was a gay, and had already had a boyfriend their parents had completely changed everything. Instead the youngest Ventus was to Marry Aqua, Kairi's younger sister. On the other hand Sora was left to his boyfriend, Prince Riku. He was to rule The Kingdom that Never Was in four years when he became of age.

Who was left for Roxas, no one. Sure he could marry Kairi, but he had no interest in her. Then there was Namine and Xion. Twins, but fraternal. Both showed interest in him. He thought they were kind of pretty, but he still didn't want to marry them. In fact their older brother Terra would kill Roxas if he dared bring up the fact of marriage to either of them. So Roxas was left alone.

"Hmph." Roxas slouched back in his chair when he realized it was already dark. Heading inside he over heard Sora and Ventus talking.

"Did you hear?" Ventus asked

"About what, that the Prince from Twilight disapeared? Yeah scary right? I heard he was either kidnapped and being held for ransom, or he ran away!" Sora exclaimed. Thinking nothing of this Roxas went up stairs to find his mother, Aerith crying.

"What's wrong mother?" Roxas asked concerned for the woman who took him in despite her husbands wishes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just still upset and shocked about your brother Sora. That's all sweetie, no need to worry," Aerith said eyes all puffy.

"Alright, well I'm going to go to bed. Good night Mother.," Roxas said walking towards his room. But before he could fully shut the door he heard his father call.

"ROXAS!"

"Yes, Father? What is it?"

"There, you are. I thought you were in the garden."

"I was just going to get ready for bed," Roxas said with the door half closed.

"Well, tomorrow you are to go into town with your brothers and search for a man by the name of Xaldin. He is a possibility for your brothers wedding chef. It may take a while, but find him," Cloud said sternly.

"Why can't we send Xigbar, or Saix to do it? They are our servants after all."

"Because it is rumored that he'll only cook for you if you ask him yourself, or if a close relative asks him. Since you are their brother, you must help as well," and without another word Cloud walked away.

Sighing Roxas slid out of his clothes down to his boxers and looked in the mirror. Seeing nothing he liked he walked away and plopped down on his bed. He didn't like the way his hair stood up in tangled blond locks. Strangely enough he looked exactly like Ventus who was born a year after he came to the castle when he was three. He thought it looked good on Ven. But not on him. Even without the fact that they were Princes, Roxas and his brothers were almost completely loved by almost every girl in the Kingdom.

Finally laying down to fall asleep he heard Sora and Ventus knock at his door. Opening the door, Rxoas let them in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roxas wasn't at all shy around his brothers. In fact they had seen him fully naked when they accidentally walked in while he was changing. So seeing him in his boxers was no big deal.

"We wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the Prince who disappeared. The one from Twilight," Sora asked. Standing there waiting for an answer, Sora and Ventus stared at Roxas.

"Hmmm, no I don't think I have," Roxas replied acting like he actually had given the question some thought. In fact he really didn't care. He just wanted to sleep by this point.

"Alright then, well. I guess we'll leave you alone to sleep," Ventus said following Sora out of Roxas' room. Shutting the door behind them Roxas locked it and walked straight back to his bed. Finally letting his eyes shut, Roxas fell into a deep sleep.

"Huh, what happened? Where am I?" Roxas got up and realized he was in town. He didn't remember how he got there considering it was almost sun down. Sitting up, Roxas looked around and saw Sora, with a sliverette. Roxas went under the assumption that it was Riku. Getting up to follow Sora around the corner, he was bumped back down. Looking up he saw Ventus, with some black haired boy, that looked a little like Sora. Completely ignoring him Ven walked off towards where Sora and the silver haired boy went.

Getting up again, he crossed through heavy traffic to follow his brothers. Rounding the corner he was met not by his brothers, but a dead end.

"Huh? But, how? They were right here," Roxas exclaimed.

"Looking for someone?"

Roxas turned around to be met by a tall, skinny, red head. Staring into his piercing green eyes that seemed to sparkle with ego, Roxas noticed that he had this kind of smirk on his face.

"Wha-!" Roxas fell out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. Looking around him he noticed that he was back in his own bedroom. Getting up he went and checked the window. Looking out he saw Xigbar continuing Sora's archery lesson, and Saix with Ven fencing. In the far back he noticed his mother and Marluxia discussing the dying roses.

Turning around he went and looked in the mirror. Nothing had changed, not even his hair. So without even trying to tame his blond locks he threw on some clothes, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. While on his way he noticed that he had forgotten his jacket. Once he forgot it and Cloud didn't let him hear the end of it for weeks on end! He wasn't bound to make that mistake again. Not if he wanted to hear his father lecture him on how a Prince should dress.

After running back up to get his jacket, and then again proceeding to head back downstairs. Heading towards the garden door he was interrupted by someone calling his name. Turning around he was met by the black haired boy that was with Ven, the one from his dream.

"Yeah, you must be Roxas right? You don't remind me of Ven at all," The black haired boy said. "Well maybe exception of the looks. Oh yeah, I'm Vanitas by the way. I don't think we've met, and I bet Ven doesn't even bother bringing me up. I'm Kairi's , and Aqua's younger brother. Not many people know about me."

"Vanitas huh? You know, you look kind of familiar. Anyway, are you here to wish Ven good luck?" Roxas asked. Roxas still wasn't completely sure why Vanitas used Ven's nickname. Ven only allowed those really close to him to call him that. _ 'Maybe it's just because he's marrying Aqua,' Roxas thought._

"So, where is he? Oh, and your parents. We have something we need to tell them," Vanitas said looking around him. "Oh! There he is! I'll go get him." And without another word Vanitas left Roxas standing there.

'_Oh no! Strange boy+Ven+News=GAY!' _Roxas couldn't stop thinking _'Gay'. _It was the same exact thing that happened with Sora! The only thing that was different was the names! Roxas was so shocked he just stood there as his mother nearly fainted into Cloud. Cloud couldn'y hide his shock either. 'At least I won't have to marry Kairi or Aqua,' was Roxas' only thoughts. Turning around he found the nearest chair and sat down. He could of sworn his legs would have given u on him if he stood any longer.

"Am _**I **_gay?" Roxas mumbled. He wasn't even sure of his own sexuality anymore due to his brothers. Sitting there he decided to order his legs to help him stand and walked out to the garden where Sora was congratulating Ven, while Xigbar, Marluxia, Saix, and Cloud were trying to get Aerith to wake up.

"Well, are we going into town or what?" Roxas mentally slapped himself. His brother just announced that he was gay and that was the only thing he could come up with. Reciving a nod from both his brothers and Vanitas they got into Vanitas' carriage and rode off.

The whole way Ven and Vanitas were holding hands and talking like Roxas and Sora weren't even there. Sora was starring blankly out the window, which Roxas took as him thinking of Riku. Which really he was. That left Roxas sitting there trying to figure out what to do. Both his brothers had boyfriends and he wasn't even sure if he liked men or women!

"Roxas!" Sora interrupted his thoughts. "We're here. Lets split up so that way we can find the Xaldin guy faster, alright?" And without another word Sora got out, and ran into Riku. They talked for a minute and left. Ven and Vanitas went another direction, which left Roxas on his own. _'Lucky me!' _He thought walking off in the direction of the church.


	2. The Strange Man

Asking around Roxas found no one who knew where the famous chef was. They all knew he was amazing, and a legend, but nothing more. Sitting down Roxas noticed that some where along the way he had cut his arm. Looking around he found someone that appeared to be some kind of doctor. What kind of doctor, Roxas didn't know. Walking into the shop he was greated by a really creepy guy who seemed to be in his late 40's at best.

"Hello, there. What can we do for you? Oh! You're Prince Roxas! Your Majesty," he said bowing.

"Oh, no need for formals, it's just i have seemed to cut my arm slightly. Would you mind helping me?"

"Oh, yes. But I do more of the paper work and experiments now days. You'll have to talk to my assistant Zexion. ZEXION!"

Almost immediatly a blueish haired young man came through the curtain that was in the back. "Yes Vexen?" He asked.

"Zexion, this is Prince Roxas. He seems to have cut his arm, and come to us for help. Please treat him kindly."

"Yes Vexen," Zexion replied blankly while leading Roxas to the back room behind the curtain.

After being treated Roxas got up and tried to pay them for their services but Vexen refused. Said it was, "Unfit for the Prince to pay. Your being here is just enough." Walking out Roxas bumped into someone who was cloaked. Finally Roxas' brain registered what had just happened. People started yelling at the guy, and flocking over to Roxas to make sure that he was ok. Getting up he brushed off the crowd that started to gather.

This was his chance! This might be the Xaldin guy they were looking for! Quickly walking towards the guy that had just knocked him down. Finally catching up, and stopping the guy so he could catch his breath. In fact Roxas had chased the man all the way up to sunset peek. They were now in the Twilight Kingdom.

"Hey! Are you by chance Xaldin," Roxas asked looking up after he finally felt like he had the breath to speak.

"No, never heard of him," Roxas, knew the voice from somewhere. He just didn't quite remember where he had heard it.

"Oh, well if you're not him, ca-. Oh wait you said you never heard of him? Then you must not be from around here," Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm from around here. We just, well I just crossed into the Twilight Kingdom. You're still in Oblivion. We're right on the boarder of each others kingdoms," the cloaked man said not fazing as he spoke to Roxas. _ 'I thought him not apologizing and getting on hand and knee to beg forgiveness. Of course like I'd want that!'_ Roxas thought to himself.

"So now I'm in Twilight huh?" Roxas took a step so he was next to the strange man. But just as he did, the man turned so that his back was to Roxas again." Wha-! Why, won't you let me see your face?" Roxas said starting to get irritated.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason," Roxas felt like this was all just a game to the guy. He didn't like this one bit. In fact, he was about ready to punch the guy in the face. That is, if he would just turn around!

"Anyway, aren't you_** looking for someone**_?"

That's when it hit Roxas. The voice, he knew it, from his dream! It was those green eyes, and that smile that he couldn't get out of his head. The ones that made him go into a daze just thinking about them. "You have, green eyes."

"Wha-?" The man almost instantly turned around with a look of either astonishment or shock. Roxas couldn't tell which. Then he saw them, for real this time. Those beautiful green eyes, the upside down triangle tattoos on his cheeks. And Roxas, somewhere inside him, in that instant knew that he was gay. Gay for a guy he had only just met once in real life, and one time in a dream.


	3. In His Arms

"How did you know? The fact that I have green eyes," the man said while a strong breeze blew his hood off.

"Uh, well. I mean. I, uh," Roxas just couldn't find the right words. He was speechless! The man he had saw in his dreams, was really here. Right in front of him! Those eyes, they were just enchanting to him.

"Oh, uh well. I guess you kinda knew from Twilight. I mean you are one of the Princes from Oblivion," the man said letting a pinkish color roll over his face while he tried to avoid eye contact with the Prince right in front of him.

"Oh, uh. Well, no. I have no clue who you ar-", the red head cut him off.

"You mean! You really have no clue who I am!"

"Not a clue," Roxas said confused. Roxas didn't care who he was. He needed to go back and try and find Xaldin. Which he had no clue where he was supposed to start looking in the first place! He was betting that Cloud had just sent him on a wild goose chase.

"Oh, well I guess that's alright," the man said with a slight smile. Looking over Roxas saw that it was almost sunset, and begin to panic. It would take him forever to get back to the carriage! Let alone the castle if his brothers decided to leave him here with this stranger!

"Um, well I guess I better get going. It's gonna take me a while to get back to where I'm supposed to be, so I'll see you la-,' Roxas was cut off again.

"Oh, come on. Just stay for a while. If it'll take that long then just stay here," the man had that smirk on his face. Without another word he grabbed Roxas by the wrist and dragged him over to the railing that hung over the edge of the small cliff. Sitting down on the edge, the man patted the seat next to him.

"Uh, but I don't even know you're name! You know mine but I don't know yours," Roxas said snapping out of whatever those eyes did to him.

"It's uh, it's Lea," Lea looked like he was struggling to either come up with a name or remember it. Roxas thought it was more likely the first option. He still didn't completely trust this man yet. Or at least he thought so, and without even thinking, his body had moved him to the railing and plopped down next to Lea.

"Alright, Lea. So if you're from Twilight, and you've never heard of Xaldin. Why where you in the Oblivion market?"

"Oh, I, uh. Well, I ran away from home. I was getting tired of my parents and all my responsibilities. Also, I was just looking to get away from everything," Lea started to look a little sad.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good reason. Oh! I almost forgot! I was born in Twilight," Roxas said with a huge goofy grin on his face. Everyone always guessed he picked it up from Sora.

"WAIT! You're Vincents son! Oh, he's been worried sick about you. He knew you were better off being raised as a Prince, but a father still can't help but worry about his son. No matter where or who he is," Lea exclaimed.

"WHAT! You know my father! How?" Roxas asked excitedly. Cloud and Aerith refused to tell him anything about his past. Well except for the fact that he was born in Twilight, and that his father was some sort of servant. That's all that he knew about his past.

"Oh, he's almost head of the Royal Guard for King Reno. He also helps make the weapons that the army uses. He's a real legend in Twilight. Almost everyone knows his situation with you. That's why Twilight and Oblivion have been enemies for years."

"Oh, so that's why. It's all because of me! I had no idea," Roxas said now depressed.

"Oh, everyone knows that the Queen took you in thinking you were an orphan, but she soon learned who you were. She refused to give you up. No one knows why, only your "parents" know."

"Really? Well, you seem to know about me, why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean, it is only fair that you tell me something about yourself," Roxas said curious on what Lea's story was.

"I'm not really anyone. Just someone who lives in Twilight. No one special, just a plain old person. Anyway since the sun is almost done setting why not head back to where you need to be?"

Lea was right, it was almost dark! And no doubt his brothers had left him behind. Cloud would really care less, but Aerith would be sending out search parties to every end of the kingdom to look for him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Roxas sighed. He didn't want to leave Lea's side. He didn't care if that was his real name, he wanted to know more. More about his past, about Lea, and more about Twilight. This was just to interesting, he couldn't leave now and risk loosing his chance to learn. So he came upon a decision, to stay as long as it took.

"Well, shouldn't you be going then?" Lea asked.

"Oh, no I don't have to. I _am_ the Prince after all," Roxas said beaming.

"Alright then, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I do have a few more questions," Roxas said. Getting off the rail with Lea to go lay in the grass to watch the stars Roxas asked away. Lea answering almost every single one. The only one's he didn't answer were the ones about himself. Eventually Lea fell asleep, and Roxas decided to do the same. Falling asleep, Roxas didn't realize that he had fallen asleep in his new found friend's arms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey TheEmoCosplayer81 here! I really like how this stories coming out^.^ yeah I hope to do more of these comentation thingys but right now I've run out of things to talk about...

Axe: Hey, why do I have to hide everything?

Roxas: And why am I asleep in his arms?

EmoCosplayer: Because that's what the fangirls want! at least it's not certain other things...

Axel+Roxas: EWWWWWW!

EmoCosplayer: LATER! Oh and I do not own anything at all, well except the idea...the idea was mine. Everything else is Disneys(EVIL!D:) and Square Enix!


	4. The Betrothal

Waking the next morning Roxas found that Lea had already left. Why Lea didn't wake him was beyond Roxas. They were friends after all. Right? Sitting there Roxas figured he better get back. Cloud would probably have his head after this.

Getting back to the castle just before noon he was greeted by most of the servants including Marluxia.

"Hey Roxas! Where ya been? Cloud's furious and Aerith's worried sick. You better hurry up to the throne room," Marluxia said getting back to his work. Without saying a word Roxas snuck into the castle and crept up the stairs past his bothers room. Finally reaching the throne room Roxas stood in front of the doors. Wondering if he should open them or run, he didn't even think before he opened the throne room door and was greeted by stares.

The one that bugged him the most was Clouds. Cloud had more of a glare than a stare. "Roxas! Where were you? Oh my poor baby, I was so worried about you. What happened? Your brothers looked almost all night for you!" Aerith exclaimed running up and throwing her arms around her son.

"Oh, uh," Roxas couldn't think of an excuse due to the fact that Cloud was still glaring at him.

"Yes, son. Where were you?" Cloud asked. Only there wasn't really a hint of concern in his voice. Each and every word hit Roxas like a dagger covered in snake venom.

"Well, I. Uh, um," Roxas then couldn't process a single word. Before he stumbled over an excuse Sora and Ventus walked in.

"Roxas! There you are! We didn't know where you went. Sorry for leaving you on your own. On the bright side we found Xaldin," Ventus said trying to lighten the mood. Of course this attempt was unsuccessful due to Cloud.

"We're waiting for an answer son," Cloud said still sitting half way across the room on his throne. Standing there Roxas didn't know what to say. If he told them that he knew who his father was, and that he knew all about his past, Cloud would kill him. Who knows, maybe literally kill him.

"Oh, uh. I got lost trying to find Xaldin. So after wandering around I sat down, and accidentally fell asleep," Roxas said not making eye contact with Cloud.

"Well, I'm just glad your home safe," Aerith said still hugging he son. Finally letting go of Roxas, Aerith went and sat next to her husband again. All three boys walked out of the throne room only to be greeted by Riku and Vanitas. Leaving Sora and Ven, Roxas walked back to his room lock the door and sat on his bed.

It was a nice day, yet Roxas didn't feel like going out into the garden with the rest. Instead he just sat there thinking about Lea. For some reason Roxas couldn't get him out of his head. Plus adding the fact that Lea had left him sleeping there made him even more..."attractive." Roxas couldn't help but say that out loud. Realizing he said it out loud Roxas covered his mouth and mentally kicked himself.

Looking out his bedroom windows he couldn't help but see Riku and Sora holding hands while walking through the rose garden. Only a few yards away from them Ven and Vanitas were sitting on a blanket talking and laughing. Sitting there Roxas felt a little left out. His brothers all had somebody, but he had no one. Getting an idea, he got up and made sure he had everything he needed. Later that night, when everyone was asleep he would go looking for Lea. Even if it meant crossing over into the Twilight Kingdom.

Finally Roxas knew everyone was asleep. Even Saix, who liked to stay up late at night and watch the moon and stars was asleep. Roxas quietly snuck onto his balcony and tried to tie his makeshift rope securely to the railing. Finally feeling that it was safe Roxas climbed down and walked toward the back gate. Slipping out he made his way towards town.

Walking through town Roxas found that he was lost for real this time. Walking around he had no clue where to look for Lea or even where he was for that fact. It was too dark to make out anything in the shops. It was almost pitch black. It was a great relief for Roxas that he didn't knock anything into something else and so on. Finding a lace to sit the blonde pulled his knees close and put his head on them to rest.

Waking the next morning he found it was just past dawn, and people were just starting to open their shops. Looking around he noticed he was where he had first met Lea, after he had just been taken care of by Zexion and Vexen. Walking up to the clinic Roxas found Zexion sitting reading a rather large book.

"Sorry, we aren't open yet," Zexion said not even turning around to face Roxas.

"Oh I'm not here on business. I was here yesterday, and I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh, Prince Roxas. I heard someone had knocked you over almost right in front of the clinic. Are you alright?" This time Zexion turned around. Of course this time he knew who he was talking to.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I was just passing by and well, I thought I'd come and thank you again. Oh! I just remembered something my dad told me," Roxas said while walking over to Zexion who had begun to organize some books, papers, and bottles. "Where is Vexen? May I speak with him?"

"Oh! Yes, of course Prince Roxas. Anything you ask," and without another word Zexion disappeared behind the curtain and reappeared later with Vexen closely behind.

"Yes, Prince Roxas? What is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

"Oh, my father told me that the royal doctor recently passed, and we still need a new doctor. So since no one has found one yet. I was wondering if you would come work at the castle for my family," Roxas said.

"Oh, yes. Of course! I will be at the castle tomorrow morning. Zexion, I have been telling you that I plan on passing this shop onto you and now it is yours."

"Yes, Vexen. I hope you do a great service to the royal family," Zexion said without his face showing a hint of emotion. Roxas couldn't tell if he was happy for Vexen, jealous that Roxas hadn't chose him, or sad to see him go.

"Yes, I will be waiting outside the gate at noon with my brothers," Roxas said shaking hands with both Vexen and Zexion. Turning to leave he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh! Roxas, why are you out in town. We thought you were still asleep." Turning around, Roxas saw it was Sora. Without thinking he opened his mouth to speak, but realizing he did he shut it. Then he felt a blush run across his face. "Ahahaha! That's just like you Roxas, act without thinking. Then when you get caught, you don't even think of an excuse. Same as always. Don't worry, I knew you were out here so, because I found your makeshift rope. I ulled it in, and untied it. Don't worry, only me and Marluxia know your here."

Roxas couldn't help but let a sigh of relief out. He knew he could count on Sora and Marluxia for anything. Ven, not so much. He kinda let things slip on accident of course. His little brother had good intentions, but it always ended up going the wrong way. "Thanks Sora. Your the best," Roxas said smiling.

"Sure, no problem. But we are going to have one if we don't get back to the castle. I think Dad finally found someone for you, but I don't think you're going to like it."

And without another word the two left for the castle. This time Roxas knew where he was going, so he made sure to look for Lea along the way. When they finally reached the castle, Roxas found no sight of Lea, and was dreading who Cloud had picked out for him. They both made their way to the throne room, and as they walked in Roxas was again met by stares. Only this time they were a little friendlier.

"Father, Roxas finally woke up," Sora said to Cloud.

"Good, Roxas. Come here."

Walking up, Roxas knew what was about to happen would make him very upset, he just had to hide the fact that he knew this. Also the fact that he would be discontented with what Cloud was about to say when he said it.

"Yes, Father. You wished to see me," oh how Roxas hated speaking to Cloud that way.

"Son, I have found a wife for you. Only you must choose. There are two Princesses of Destiny that have yet to be betrothed. Princess Selphie, and Princess Olette."

Without another word two beautiful young Princesses walked forward from behind the curtains. Both with brownish looking hair. One darker than the other, but each had tiaras their heads.

"Hello, Prince Roxas. I'm Princess Selphie," The one with the silver tiara said. Hers was covered in pink colored stones, from diamonds to gemstones. Next the one with just dimonds spoke.

"I'm Princess Olette. It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Roxas," both curtsied and placed their hands behind their backs. It looked almost, robotic to Roxas. But strangely it, made them look even more beautiful. In fact, this almost made him certain that he was straight. Looking back and forth, he couldn't decided. Both of them looked so amazing in their formal dresses and gloves.

Of course Selphie's dress was pink, and Olette's was a white with a light blue in the coloring. He couldn't help but give a slight smile, and he bowed back.

"It is my pleasure, ladies," Roxas said, "Father, would it be possible for you to give me some time to make my choice?"

"Of course my son. The Princesses will be staying with us until you make your choice. So get to know them better. Treat them well, Roxas."

With that both Sora and Roxas left the throne room and made their way to the garden where Vanitas was watching Ven practice archery. Putting down his bow and arrow, Ven walked over and sat next to Vanitas who was pouring him a drink.

"So, Sora. How did things go?" Vanitas asked.

"Better than I thought they would," Sora said sitting next to Ven who was now playing with his straw. "Roxas, is making his choice between the two."

"Listen Roxas, I am their older brother. So I must be stern with you there. You do anything to hurt them, and well lets just say things won't go over to well."

"Vanitas, be nice. He's my brother too," Ven remarked. With that Roxas left to head back to his room. He had no idea what he was going to do about choosing between the two. Locking his bedroom door he heard a pebble crash against his window. Looking off his balcony Roxas saw who else but the redhead, Lea.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Yeah...second time tonight...I know I have no life:( but this was actually done after I was done with my finals for today and I was bored...

Axe: Yes, we all know you have no life so get on with it already.

EmoCosplayer: Well, as you know I rarely do disclaimer. Instead I have a guest so today it is the ever so hot hottie smexiness Squall(Leon for those..."people" out there...)

Squall: Ok, so I just say what you wrote down on the peice of paper? Alright. "EmoCosplayer doesn't own anything of this story, except for the idea. The idea was...well theirs..."


	5. Found Out

"Hey," the redhead said casually giving a slight wave to the blonde who was slightly leaning over the railing.

"What? How did you get in?"

"The back gate," Lea said nodding towards still slightly open gate.

"Oh, right. Well hurry up or someone will see you," Roxas said lowering the makeshift rope that Sora had untied and hidden in the far corner of the deck. Roxas waited for Lea to grab the rope to pull him up. Surprisingly Lea was heavier than he looked. Struggling to pull him up, Roxas could of sworn someone saw them, but they had their backs turn. They were talking about the rose garden. Lea was finally on the balcony and Roxas was almost out of breath.

"You're a lot heavier than you look," Roxas said in between pants. Leading Lea inside his room he made sure that both doors were locked and pulled the curtains shut.

"So this is how the Royalty lives here. The town seems so nice, and the castle even nicer," Lea said browsing through Roxas' bookshelf. Picking up a book now and then, and putting it back.

"Yeah, although I never really get to go out. But I know my way around because of books, maps, almost anything I can read," the blonde said sitting down on his bed, "Although I'd really like to know what Twilight's like. I haven't really seen much on Twilight in any of the books I've read."

"Well, if you want to know what it's like why not sneak out tonight and come with me? Of course I can't really show you my home," Axel said hoping the blonde wouldn't interrogate him on why he would show him his home. Of course his hope was false, the blonde boy was now extremely curious to why the redhead refused to show him his home. He really wanted to know what kind of family Lea had.

"Well, why not? I want to know more about you. You seem to know an awful lot about me. Why can't I know about you?"

At this point Roxas was really upset, he was about to yell at Lea when there was a knock at his door. "Prince Roxas, I don't mean to intrude but your Mother wishes to see you in the courtyard." The voice was Princess Olette's.

"You better not keep your mom waiting Roxas," Lea said walking up to the blonde and ruffling his hair. This made Roxas blush a bright red that almost matched Lea's hair. Lea laughed and went to sit on the floor next to the bookshelf and began to read.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere. Oh and try not to give yourself away ok. Try and be, I don't know sneaky around here," and with that Roxas closed the door and made sure that it was locked so no one walked in and saw Lea. Looking up to make sure that Roxas wasn't coming back to get something he missed. Putting the book away that he pretended to read, Lea took a look at the cover and it was one of those weird old language books.

Lea would of thought Roxas was a nerd if he wasn't so dang cute. Looking around Roxas' room some more he noticed that he had it made. Not only was the castle nice but his room was amazing. Some of the most amazing and beautiful luxurious things just decorated the walls. He couldn't begin to comprehend what was spent on their cost of living. Sitting on the bed he noticed it didn't seem as soft as he figured it would be.

Lifting up the bed to see if there was anything there. Nothing under the bed, "Dang, I was hoping for something like a journal or what not," Lea mumbled to himself. Sitting down on the floor he looked round once more and picked up one of the books on the floor surrounding the bed.

"You wished to see me mother?"

"Oh, yes. I just wanted to talk with you about this whole thing. Marluxia, if wouldn't mind adding some pink or white roses for which bride Roxas may choose," Aerith asked.

"Of course, just let me know when the time comes," Marluxia replied not looking up from his work.

"Now, Roxas. I want you to know. That no matter what you choose, whether you turn down these girls, or if you decided to marry, I will be with you all the way. Just one more thing I want to talk with you about. Come let us stroll through the garden," Aerith said getting up, not even waiting for a reply. Roxas got up, paused and looked up at his room. Looked away and quickly followed Aerith.

"So, now you know about the missing Prince don't you? Of course you do, it's been all over the place. Well anyway, you and your brothers have been going into town a lot lately. There are two things I want you guys to do. One, watch out. I don't want you getting hurt out there. Two, keep an eye out for him. I don't know if he is dangerous or not," Aerith said stopping ever now and then to look at a rose bush and walk on.

"Oh, uh. Well how can I look out for someone when I have no clue what they look like? I mean, he could be right under our nose," Roxas pointed out trying to keep up with his mother.

"So, you don't know what Prince Axel looks like. Hm, that could be a problem. I'll have the artist sketch him out. For now, go court your young princesses," Aerith said shooing him away.

"Oh, there you are Lady Aerith. There is a older man at the gate requesting to see Prince Roxas. He said that he told him to meet him here today at noon."

"Of course Xigbar. I will see him right away," Aerith said starting to walk towards the middle aged royal gaurd.

"No, it's alright mother. I did tell this man to meet me here today. In fact he is our replacement for the doctor. You see he was a doctor I had met in town. I trust him greatly, so please. I will speak with him," Roxas said walking away from the two. Looking around he saw a few servants and Marluxia looking past the hedges, and fence.

"Oh man," Marluxia mumbled to himself.

"What is it Marluxia?"

"Oh, Prince Roxas! I didn't know you were here," Marluxia said jumping back a few inches at the young heirs voice.

"Well, if you say so," Roxas said looking the nervous looking gardener up and down a couple times, then moving on to greet Vexen.

"Oh! There you are Prince Roxas. I was afraid that you were just kidding me when you told me yesterday to meet you here," Vexen said looking past the large built guard.

"It's alright Lexaeus. I told him to come here. Stand down, so shall I show you around," Roxas asked Vexen who was pushing his way past Lexaeus.

"Of course my Prince," he replied picking up his small bag.

"So that's all you brought?"

"Yeah, I don't have much. Just my important stuff, like equipment," Vexen replied following Roxas, while looking around the elegant castle hall.

"So, shall I leave you to your business. Take a look around," Roxas asked showing Vexen into his room.

"Uh, one thing. Who was that gardener? They looked like they had a build of male, but. Well, they had pink hair," Vexen said looking past Roxas to where Marluxia was crouched down taking care of this plants.

"Oh, that's Marluxia. Go say 'Hi' when you get a chance. He's really nice. Just don't bother a blue haired man, with a scar on his face. His name is Saix, and he really isn't a happy person a lot," Roxas said exiting the room, and waving bye to Marluxia who had now turned around.

"Hey, you're back," Lea said looking up from the book he was reading.

"Why are you laying on my floor like that," Roxas said questioningly looking at the redhead laying on his stomach, with legs crossed in the air.

"I like reading this way," Lea replied going back to reading the book he picked up.

"I have a question. You should know since you live in Twilight. What does Prince Axel look like. My mother wants me to keep an eye out in case he's dangerous," the blonde said closing the door behind him.

"Uhh..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCoslayer: Well sorry it took so long! I didn't want to write too much lately because Fanfiction was being mean and wouldn't let me edit any story so I couldn't add a new chapter….oh well! It's fixed now obviously:) Oh, and I might not be uploading too much for the month of April because my friend somehow convinced me to help her in Script Frenzy so I'm doing that, and I have a school play coming up in like a week….then there is the competition for my church against others for like human video and stuff….so yeah Im busy but I promise I will continue working on these as much as I can!

Axel: Why must I lie?

EmoCosplayer: It makes it more interesting!

Roxas: I seem so oblivious….*sulks*

Demyx: Aw, it's not all that bad!

Zexion: At least it's a break from all the Zemyx….

Demyx: Whhhaaaatttt? You don't love me no more Zexy?

Zexion: *facepalm*

EmoCosplayer: Nothing is owned by me! Well I own the plot, but that's about it….


	6. Resistance is Futile

"Well?" I asked him.

"Uh well. He's a great guy as far as I know," he said kinda hesitant at first but then became a little more powerful, "Yeah. I really good guy. He's kind and good to all his people. It's just his dad that gives the royal family a bad name. I heard that he had his wife beheaded just because he thought she was cheating."

"Whoa. Sounds like a bad guy. I mean the dad of course."

"Yeah, well? Are you gonna come or what?" He said walking back to the balcony.

"Where?"

"The spot."

"The, spot?"

"Yeah, where Twilight and Oblivion meet," he said giving me a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Uh, of course. But I mean," I said thinking on what I just agreed to.

"What? Do you not trust me?"

"No of course I do! It's just my mom is going to go have a sketch of Prince Axel drawn for me because according to her it's important I know what he looks like," I said a little quieter than I intended to.

"Oh, uh. Well can't you just blow her off, just for tonight?" Lea asked giving me a puppy dog look. Those green eyes with the fire red hair just made me melt inside. I couldn't stand it. I had to go with him but I couldn't get my feet to move. It was just so unreal! "Please?" He said opening the door to the balcony showing me the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen.

"Um, well I don't see why not?" I said my heart racing as he grabbed me by the arm and putting me on his back.

"Hold on, were gonna drop," he said with a grin that made me blush a little. Before I knew it he had thrown the rope down and we were on the ground. Getting off his back I heard a familiar voice. It was Riku.

"Hey there Roxas," he said with a huge smirk on his face. "Planning on skipping out on making a choice and running off with-," before he could finish his sentence Lea ran over and put his hand over Riku's mouth and whispered something in his ear. For a couple minutes they spoke in secret. Getting a little impatient I started to look at the flowers on a bush near by.

"Well OK Roxy, ready to go?" Lea asked coming up to me.

"Yeah, say what were you two talking about anyway?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I don't want him to get any ideas," Axel said while opening the gate which he came through the first time.

"Get any ideas about what?" I asked curious now.

"Nothing, nothing."

It had been a while before we actually reached "The Spot" as Lea called it. We spent quiet a few hours there just sitting and talking. When I heard a voice come from the other side of the hill.

"There you are!" A girl came up the hill shouting at Lea.

"Larxene! What are you doing here?" Lea jumped up.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? The entire kingdom has been looking for you!"

"Why would they be looking for Lea? I mean he is just a commoner right," I asked puzzled as to why everyone would go crazy over a simple commoner going missing.

"What! How dare you speak about Prince Axel that way!" She spouted back.

"Huh?"

"Wait, it's not what it looks like! Roxy, please just hear me out!" Axel cried.

"Wait, so you're Prince Axel! No wonder you talked to Riku!" I was mad, real mad that he kept this from me.

"Axel, come here now!" Larxene said.

"No, I'm staying in Oblivion with Roxas here," Axel said backing up in front of me.

"No you're not!" I yelled, "You lied to me, I don't ever want to see you here ever again! You're banished from Oblivion!"

With those words I ran off back towards the castle not looking back.

It wasn't till later that night that I had gotten home. Boy was I in for it, I had skipped out on my mother, then the fact that I had run off with Axel was going to add to that. Well luckily I had gotten back so late at night that I didn't have to be questioned by anyone, and so I just snuck in and crawled into bed. The problem was I couldn't fall asleep. Too many thoughts running around inside my head. Just a few hours later I heard a knock at my window.

"Roxy please let me in so I can explain! Please!"

It was Axel and of course my natural reaction was to try and ignore him, but he just kept talking so I couldn't. Finally getting up to let him in I opened the window and he climbed through.

"Roxy I'm sorry for not telling you!"

"You aren't forgiven! Plus I thought I banished you, I could call the guards right now and have you taken away," I said crossing my arms.

"Listen I want to make this work, you and I," he said trying to wrap his arms around me.

"No," I said pushing him away yet again, "you betrayed me!"

This went on for a little while, but when I thought he had given up he just moved closer and pulled me in tightly so I couldn't get away. "Listen Roxy, I love you and there is no hiding it. I know you're mad at me, but I know that some where deep down there's still a part of you that loves me too."

And without another word he pulled me in even closer, bent down, and kissed me. Kissing him back, I found a way to forgive him. I mean how could I resist?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guy! Well after a long while I finally got around to finishing this one!:D I own nothing! See till next time!


End file.
